The use of non-planar multigate MOSFETs is one of several strategies for creating smaller and more efficient microprocessors, memory cells, and etc. Devices incorporating non-planar multigate MOSFETS typically consume less power and exhibit enhanced performance. It can be a challenging proposition when trying to incorporate non-planar multigate transistors into conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes.